


Little Fly

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arachnid Vaughn, Bites with venom, Blow Jobs, Half Spider Vaughn, I repeat, M/M, Monster Vaughn, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, Vaughn is part spider monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Vaughn comes home early, he catches Rhys with a hired Dom. Vaughn kicks the man out, leaving Rhys alone and at Vaughn's arachnid mercy.





	Little Fly

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

Vaughn had lived among the humans long enough to be one. He wasn’t of course, but he could fake it. He’d been able to attend college, where he’d met his roommate, Rhys. Vaughn had instantly been struck by the man’s beauty, tall, with legs that went on and on, much like his own. On top of his beauty, he was funny and very intelligent, but Vaughn had soon discovered that his best friend would do very, very stupid things.

Which was why, in their apartment, years after college, Vaughn had come home early. He’d been silent when Rhys had asked specific days Vaughn worked late, or when Rhys had ‘hypothetically’ asked about what Vaughn thought of restraints during sex. They had all been asked pleasantly and nonchalant, but Vaughn knew something was up. And this morning, when Rhys had been so eager to see him leave, Vaughn had just known today was the day when something stupid was going to happen. He’d had a deep, unforgiving pit in his stomach all day, too worried about what Rhys might be up to, that he couldn't concentrate. By lunch time, he couldn’t stand it. He clocked out of work and headed home.

It had been a good idea. Vaughn had walked in on a man, leaning on the counter and watching his clock. Vaughn sighed. “You’re the one Rhys hired?”

The man nodded. “You’re the roommate.”

“Yep,” Vaughn walked over to him. “Get out.”

The man frowned. “I’ve been hired for an hour, we just started.”

Annoyed and antsy, Vaughn forgot himself and hissed at the man. His fangs grew, his face contorting into a halfway point of his full transformation. It scared the man and he ran out the door, snatching a duffel bag on the way out. Vaughn locked it behind the man, giving it a little kick as he glared.

He turned to the empty room and smirked. He was alone with Rhys, who was very much vulnerable. The idea made him weak, and hungry. He undressed on his way to Rhys’ bedroom, keeping his underwear on. In the middle of the room, Rhys squirmed, frowning and uncomfortable. Vaughn could already see how amateur the set up was and shook his head, Rhys deserved better.

He went to him and gently took out the earbuds.

Rhys stiffened and turned his head from side to side. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I came home early Rhys, I _knew_ you were up to something.”

Rhys jumped, his face turning red. “Vaughn! How- You’re… You’re home early! Uh… Where’s-”

“I kicked him out. So, you like things a little kinky, huh?” Vaughn’s smile was hungry. He was hungry, seeing Rhys displayed so crudely was giving him very wicked ideas.

Rhys was shy, frowning under the blindfolds. “I… I’m not sure I do… I thought I would but…” He twisted in the restraints.

Vaughn nodded. “Yeah,” he eyed the contraption with a critical eye. “The dude definitely fell flat in that department. If he’d done his job correctly, you would hardly notice you were suspended.” Vaughn smiled. “So, Rhys who was that guy supposed to be pretending to be anyway?”

It was nice seeing Rhys flustered for a change. He was normally such a flirt, that Vaughn had never seen his flush like he did. Vaughn already knew, he’d heard Rhys masturbate when he thought Vaughn was a sleep or out of the house.

“No one, no one in particular…” Rhys breathed.

Vaughn frowned. “Really?” He took hold of Rhys’ thigh, massaging it with his thumb. “No one you fantasized about?” He smiled wider when Rhys shuddered under his touch.

“Okay… It was… you…”

“That’s a good boy,” Vaughn said. Rhys’ eyes widened as Vaughn pulled the blindfold down finally. Rhys looked him over, brows raising at how exposed Vaughn was. Vaughn leaned in. “If you wanted me to tie you up, Rhys, all you had to do was ask.” He fondly gave Rhys a light slap on his cheek. It seemed to jostle him out of his shock.

“I didn’t think…”

Vaughn’s brow quirked.

Rhys cleared his throat. “Right…” They didn’t have to speak about how on point that sentence was. Rhys swallowed and looked Vaughn in the eye. “Vaughn… Would you… Would you tie me up?”

That hungry smile appeared again, curling upward. “What else would you like me to do to you, Rhys?”

The lanky man swallowed. “I want you to… fuck me… Please?”

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this properly.”

Rhys nodded.

Vaughn leaned in and kissed Rhys. Rhys pressed in as best he could, wanting more. He moaned into Vaughn’s mouth, needy and desperate. Vaughn pulled away, his smile growing wider than humanly possible.

“What-”

“I’m not human, Rhys.” Vaughn walked backwards, revealing himself as he began to shift. His legs moved upward, to each side of his hip, splitting apart into eight long insect-like legs. His torso expanded, turning into a dark brown thorax and abdomen, Rhys had only seen on spiders. Vaughn’s eyes were large and black, his smile wide with dripping fangs.

Rhys was shocked, his eyes wandering all over Vaughn. He stammered, trying to find the words to say. “Cool!” he finally blurted. “Bro! Why didn’t you tell me? You look awesome!”

Vaughn smirked. “Glad you think so, I was worried since spiders make you scream and cry.”

“Well, yeah, tiny ones who aren’t you! Now you can always keep the spiders away!”

Vaughn kissed Rhys again, his fangs scraping Rhys’ lips. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” He brought his teeth into Rhys’ neck, just under his ear, his venom spraying into Rhys’ body.

Rhys gasped. “What!?”

Vaughn laughed. “Just a little fun, don’t worry, you’re not going to be paralyzed. I can decide how it affects you and it’s only going to affect your eyes temporarily.” He tossed the blindfold away and placed an earbud back into Rhys’ ear. “It also might make you a little more sensitive.” And then he put the other earbud in. Vaughn checked the playlist and noted it was the one Rhys played during his sexual moments. Good, it was meant to be loud and provocative, he wouldn’t be able to hear wear Vaughn was at all.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut. “This is… Weird… Everything's blurry now… Kinda dark… You can choose to do this? That's cool!”

Vaughn chuckled, kissing Rhys lightly to soothe him. With his dreams becoming a reality, Vaughn went to work. He unhooked Rhys, carefully setting him on the ground. Rhys reached for Vaughn, his eyes having a very slight milky white glaze to them. Vaughn took them, looking at his wrists and found them mostly unharmed, which was lucky for that jackass dom. He moved Rhys to the bed and sat him down, planting a heavy kiss on his lips. Rhys stayed put, his wireless earbuds continuing to play music.

Vaughn set to work, spinning strong, soft silk into a sturdy system that would hold Rhys, and hopefully Vaughn, perfectly. He’d thought about this a lot and knew exactly what he wanted to do, how he wanted to tie Rhys up. Rhys was slightly jumpy, which was understandable and Vaughn was gentle, but proud at how much Rhys trusted him. He brought Rhys back and had him sit on the ground with his knees tucked to each side of him, spreading his thighs out as far as they could go and tired them together. Then he wrapped Rhys’ chest and arms together, making sure it was secure without cutting into his circulation.

Vaughn paused for a moment to capture this on his phone taking pictures from every angle. His white, translucent silk looked fabulous around Rhys’ pale skin. He brought Rhys off the ground to a level that was perfect for Vaughn to play with. Rhys’ hands clenched and unclenched nervously and his teeth biting his lower lip. He took several more pictures from every angle, this time he was able to take some from below. It was gorgeous and Vaughn could not help himself. He leaned into Rhys’ ass and took a long show lick. Rhys gasped, arching his back and meaning loudly.

Vaughn tested his silk, satisfied it was as strong as ever and could hold both of them easily. He walked above Rhys, circling him, eying his prize. “You’re so delicious, I don’t know where to start,” he said to Rhys, knowing he couldn’t be hear him. The sight of Rhys so vulnerable made him salivate. “Little fly caught in my web,” he thought wickedly.

He kissed Rhys neck, moving around him as he did so. He kissed down his chest and thighs, nipping just a bit, some of it numbing the area around his thighs. Only enough to prolong Rhys’ fast growing erection. Rhys hissed and jumped with every bite, each a surprise. Vaughn dragged a finger over Rhys’ body, laughing greedily when the human shivered and moaned.

He brought his thumb to Rhys’ face, pressing against those succulent lips. Rhys pulled Vaughn’s finger into his moist, hot mouth and suckled loudly. Vaughn pulled Rhys’ jaw down and Rhys willingly let him, holding his tongue perfectly for Vaughn to inspect. Vaughn kissed Rhys, their tongues mingling, his fangs scratching Rhys’ mouth. Rhys kissed Vaughn fervently, pressing in and whimpering when Vaughn pulled away.

Vaughn walked around on the spider silk, turning to get a look at Rhys’ ass. He wound his hand back and smacked it hard, the slap of skin ringing beautifully in his ears. Rhys jumped, squealing from surprise. Vaughn squeezed his ass and then wound back, waiting a moment before slapping that delicious ass again. Each time Rhys yelped, his ass turning redder and redder. Rhys moaned after the fourth one, his head falling back, eyes slits as he peered blindly ahead of him. Vaughn pulled him into another kiss, smacking his ass harshly. Rhys jumped, bumping into Vaughn’s fangs and pricking himself with them.

“ _Vaughn_ ,” he whined. Vaughn caught the movement now, Rhys’ cock was hard and Rhys was trying to rub his thighs together pitifully without success. Vaughn tugged on Rhys’ hair, pulling his head back for another kiss.

He left Rhys and went to his room to collect a toy. He returned and marveled at Rhys, whining and , his dick twitching with want. Vaughn ran a finger down Rhys’ thigh, making him jump.

“Vaughn, _please_?”

The spider shivered at how raw his pleading was. He nipped Rhys’ thigh, drawing a little blood that he licked up. Rhys gasped, jumping and shuddering as he pouted. Vaughn smirked and lubed up the anal plug. He turned the vibration on the lowest setting and rubbed it over Rhys’ puckering hole. He moaned loudly, trying to grind into it, but Vaughn’s silk ropes left no wiggle room. Vaughn shoved it in, kissing up Rhys’ back as the human shuddered and mewled. Vaughn twisted it, causing friction that made Rhys gasp.

Climbing up and over Rhys, Vaughn turned to stand over Rhys’ head. He had his eyes closed, taken by the vibrator in his ass, forgetting where he was. Vaughn let the plating that hid his cock retract and his large, opaque dick expanded. It had multiple sections that were uneven, creating ridges that stretched out thrice as long as a human’s. It pulsed slightly, moving to find a source to enter. Vaughn brought it against Rhys’ lips. The man jumped, but opened his mouth wide, his tongue flat and ready, meaning in anticipation.

Vaughn pushed his cock in Rhys’ mouth, hissing with delight. It stuffed Rhys, stretching his jaws out, but Rhys flicked his tongue against the narrow tip, pressing his tongue inside the hole. Saliva dribbled down his chin as Rhys moaned loudly, sucking hard on Vaughn’s cock. Vaughn pounded into Rhys’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He’d bitten Rhys only a little with numbing venom and it allowed Vaughn to be more harsh and drive deeper into Rhys’ throat than he normally would have been able to. He thrust into Rhys, his hot mouth slick and soft. Vaughn allowed himself to lose control, wildly fucking Rhys’ mouth, his hands tangling in the human’s hair to better control his movements. Rhys only choked a couple times, but he confined to suck earnestly. Vaughn, about to come, pulled away enough to allow Rhys the chance to swallow the hot liquid. It squirted several times at the back of his throat, except for the last one which was aimed at Rhys’ face.

Rhys grimaced, unprepared, but smiled and licked his lips, moaning. “That was _so_ good, Vaughn!” Vaughn smirked and rubbed his hard dick against Rhys’ lips again. Rhys lapped at it hungrily. “ _Fuck_! It’s still hard!”

Vaughn wrapped his large abdomen under Rhys, his fingers pulling the plug from his clenched ass. Rhys gasped, his head turning to where he thought Vaughn would be. Vaughn stretched his torso between Rhys’ legs and shoved his cock into his ass, the residual lube coating nicely. Three of Vaughn’s legs held onto Rhys, gaining leverage to lunge deep into the man. Vaughn gripped Rhys’ thighs, massaging inches away from The man's cock.

Rhys yelled, his body clenching hard onto Vaughn. “Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder! Please Vaughn! You’re so fucking big, I want more… Need more!”

Vaughn kissed Rhys’ tattooed stomach and gave him what he asked, pounding into him relentlessly, fast and deep. It pushed the wind out of Rhys, sending screams bouncing off the walls. Vaughn bit into the side of Rhys’ torso when he came, teeth tearing through the flesh, Rhys’ seed splashing on Vaughn’s stomach. Rhys panted and gasped, stomach expanding and contracting between Vaughn’s jaws.

He let go and eyed the damage, smirking and going back to suck it up. Rhys tasted good, his blood fresh and so sweet. He sucked it up, savoring it. Rhys whined, his breathing heavy. “Vaughn?” he called tentatively.

Laughing, Vaughn pulled the earbuds out and tossed them to the bed. “I’m here,” he said. He crouched down low to drink from Rhys’ side. “You taste incredible, Rhys.” He laughed and Vaughn caught the nervousness. “Don’t fret, Rhys, I’m only having a sip, I _am_ a predator after all, I needed to know. I wouldn't hurt you.” He licked the wound. “Much…”

Rhys smiled and Vaughn recognized it as genuine. He gently detached Rhys and brought him to the bed. He looked Rhys over, checking the soreness of his ass cheeks and his throat. He could hear the scratchiness there and told Rhys to wait, sitting him down. He came back with water and a small bowl of ice cream. He lowered his body, his legs bending outward at the knees and handed Rhys the glass.

His hands were clumsy, not used to the blindness, but he managed to take several sips of it. “Thank you,” he said when Vaughn took it back. He flushed. “What does this make us now?”

Vaughn grunted. “You’re still my best friend, but you’re also my mate now.”

“Mate?” Rhys said, giggling.

“Open up,” Vaughn said feeding a small spoonful of ice cream to Rhys. He ate it happily, his smile widening.

“That sounds like a forever thing,” Rhys mused, taking another bite.

“It is, think you can handle that?” Vaughn smirked, feeding his blind lover another bite.

Rhys giggled. “It’s going to be hard, you’re very difficult to live with, but I suppose I’ll manage.”

They laughed and Vaughn kissed Rhys. “Good.”

“Hey, how long am I going to be blind?”

“You’ll be seeing again by the morning.”

“Good, I gotta see all of what you look like, I bet it’s even more badass than what little I saw!”

Laughing, Vaughn kissed him before feeding him another bite. “I do love you.”

Rhys flushed. “I love you too.”


End file.
